Colors
by DeeLuaa Black
Summary: You live and you die. Someone stole his in between, ripped her away from his head, but after crossing the arch he could finally picture her face, maybe he was already dead...


It's almost 3 in the morning here in Brazil, but I HAD to write this. I know I haven't updated my other fanfic in a while (a freaking long while), but I started a post-graduation course, and was looking for a job yadda yadda yadda, but I'm writing and I'll update soon!

This fanfiction contains references to my other fanfic: **The Eyes, Laugh and Lies of Anneliss** **York** , and the main element in this fic will appear on a near chapter in **Harry Potter and the Heiress of Arkhanta** , if you look close enough you can discover even if you haven't read it.

If you guess, you'll get a lollipop!

The song is Halsey – Colors (thank her for this story, the song wouldn't leave my head until I finished writing).

Kisses,  
Andy

* * *

 **Colors**

Sirius never felt so alive, the battle, the possibility to fight those who took everything from him, to protect his godson, the closes to a child that he ever had.

Bellatrix was laughing, maniacally, the hate in her eyes were almost touchable. But he was just getting started, he would destroy her.

"I will kill you, because you loved Anneliss" she said, and Sirius was puzzled, he never heard this name before. "Lucky me you will go to hell and will never be able to find her"

He started laughing. The years in Azkaban degraded her mind. She was definitely borderline crazy.

But for a second, looking to the arc in the middle of the room he saw someone. A slim figure with long hair, she looked sad and he could swear she whispered his name.

Then, the pain took control, everything inside of him ached, like he was being ripped apart, his skin burning, itching, until he felt numb.

Sirius didn't remember opening his eyes, but he found big blue ones staring back at him, everything was dark but it smelled like his cell in Azkaban. He could hear the rain, the droplets hitting the fortress with no mercy

"Obliviate" her fragile voice whispered.

When he opened his eyes, he remembered everything.

 **Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so  
You said your mother only smiled on her Tv show  
You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope  
I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old**

 _He shook the flask, there was only a small amount of firewhisky inside, and if he was smart enough he would keep it. Either to drink, or to pour into the wounds his mother would cause him._

 _Regulus was the perfect son, the Slytherin, Death Eater material. His brother was everything to him, until Hogwarts. He thought he could convince him, protect him from the ire of Walburga Black, they could go through it all. But, they couldn't._

 _He realized he lost his brother forever when his mother first slapped him, cursed him, made him bleed. Regulus could only look afraid, he could obviously sympathize, but never could be at the same place as Sirius. He didn't have the strength to carry those purple bruises. Nor could he imagine his skin being cut by his mother's vicious whip._

 **You're dripping like a saturated sunrise**  
 **You're spilling like an overflowing sink**  
 **You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece**  
 **And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink**

 _He was 16 when he first met the Ravenclaw boy with greasy hair and a face that was very similar to a weasel._

 _"_ _I just want a couple, I'm having trouble to sleep" Sirius said, like he needed to make an excuse for the boy's presence on the desert 6_ _th_ _floor in the middle of the night._

 _"_ _I'm not judging. If you need more, you know where to find me" the boy said looking over his shoulders "And if you get caught, I don't even know you"_

 _"_ _Fair enough" Sirius threw a few sicles in the boy's hand and they parted ways._

 _He met the boy several times since then. It was a square-shaped blue pill, Andrew (the weasel-like Ravenclaw boy) was an herbology genius, he would make a concoction with herbs, dehydrate it, and voi lá._

 _Sirius spent more time than he would admit sitting alone in an empty classroom just feeling his body go to an ultimate state of numbness, it was easy to feel numb, not to think of her. He would feel nothing, and she would be forgotten, like an old dream, as long as he was intoxicated._

 _Yaxley took him off guard on their final day of exams on the 6_ _th_ _year, he was paralyzed and thrown into the lake. All he could see was the dirty green of the lake, but right before everything went black, he had a perfect vision of Anneliss. Maybe he was dead already, because she looked like an angel with her long chocolate locks and those eyes he could not figure out if they were green or blue._

 _After all, it was really her, she saved him, not only from the lake, but from the blue pill, from his mother's whip, from himself._

 **Everything is blue  
His pills, his hands, his jeans  
And now I'm covered in the colors  
Pulled apart at the seams  
And it's blue  
And it's blue**

 **Everything is grey**  
 **His hair, his smoke, his dreams**  
 **And now he's so devoid of color**  
 **He don't know what it means**  
 **And he's blue**  
 **And he's blue**

 **You were a vision in the morning when the light came through  
I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you  
You said you'll never be forgiven 'til your boys are too  
And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you**

 _The night after he arrived at the Potter's, with his brand new motorcycle and his back tinted with blood, she took care of his deepest wounds._

 _"_ _I've missed you, Freckles" he touched her cheek and she trembled._

 _It was one swift motion, from being sat and rising to her level almost throwing the chair away. No, it wasn't the romantically bullshit of nose touching, and lips courting one another before effectively meeting._

 _It was strong, he smashed her on the counter while his tongue explored every millimeter of her mouth, her hands were sprawled on his chest, his' were traveling on her thighs, until he decided she was too covered and the big shirt she was wearing got lost some place on the kitchen floor._

 _Sirius pulled her legs up and around his hips and took her to a guest room with blue walls, one of the many at the Potter's, they just tore every piece of clothing separating their skin from touching. It was nothing like the first time they had sex, with the shy smiles, the curiosity, the exploring._

 _This time they clashed like too junkies that had been in abstinence for too long, he wanted more than pleasuring her, he wanted to mark her, intimately, mentally, sexually. Be with her, be one, it could be the last time he could have her body close to him, her mind so involved in him, her heart beating in his chest._

 _He woke up alone the next morning._

 **You're dripping like a saturated sunrise  
You're spilling like an overflowing sink  
You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece  
And I'm tearing through the pages and the ink**

 **Everything is blue**  
 **His pills, his hands, his jeans**  
 **And now I'm covered in the colors**  
 **Pulled apart at the seams**  
 **And it's blue**  
 **And it's blue**

 _But against all odds, she became Anneliss Black. They shared a house, a life, a child._

 _And then she was gone._

 _Only those big blue eyes of an infant with black hair and a Black heritage helped him not to be gone too._

 _Nevertheless, he was gone too, away to Azkaban, that dark muddy place, reviving her death every day. Until there was a day where he woke up not knowing the color of her hair, or her eyes, or of her at all._

 **Everything is grey  
His hair, his smoke, his dreams  
And now he's so devoid of color  
He don't know what it means  
And he's blue  
And he's blue**

He remembered all now, and he could perfectly picture her face.

Maybe he was dead already, because she looked like an angel…

 **Everything is blue  
Everything is blue  
Everything is blue  
Everything is blue  
**


End file.
